A light weight portable device that provides vertical mobility for a person or persons as well as an object or objects, can be very useful in a number of applications such as emergency rescue operations, industrial construction and maintenance operations, military operations, mountain climbing, spelunking, outdoor recreational activities, etc. Unfortunately, no such device exists at the present time, which is a self-sufficient and light-weight device that is usable by an average person without training and superb physical strength.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a compact lightweight self-sufficient device that enables a person to lower and elevate oneself with ease.
Another object is to provide a vertical mobility device comprising a closed 1oop of cord depending from a frictionally controlled cord release device in a 1oopable relationship wherein the descending speed of a person or object secured to one member of the closed loop of cord can be easily controlled by exerting a small amount of tension on the other member of the closed loop of cord.
A further object is to provide a vertical mobility device comprising a stirrup slidably secured to the other member of the closed loop of cord depending from the frictionally controlled cord release device wherein the stirrup includes a locking means that grabs the cord member in a nonsliding relationship when the stirrup is stepped on by a person, while the stirrup slides substantially freely on the cord member when the weight of the person is shifted from the stirrup to the harness secured to one member of the closed loop of cord.
Yet another object is to provide a vertical mobility device wherein the harness secured to one cord member and the stirrup with locking means slidably secured to the other cord member are removable from the respective cord members.
Yet a further object is to provide a self-sufficient vertical mobility device that can be operated by a person using the device without requiring any assistance from others.
These and other objects of the present invention will become clear as the description thereof proceeds.